


(Wyvargon Legends)Wrath Of the War Lordess-Prolouge/Chapter 1

by Garmons_BaraArchive



Series: Wvyargon Legends [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garmons_BaraArchive/pseuds/Garmons_BaraArchive
Summary: Fate is a cruel mistress and yet it has a way for anything that those that rebel against it throw at her. King Geralt and Queen Dhalia were certainly not ready for what fate has in store. on the eve of their child's birth, the king and queen were stealthily assassinated by Princess Anita, a cruel idealistic royal from Elidahia, as a prize for her conquest she took Dhalia's child.Little did she know there would be repricussions and thus the surrounding wyvargon tribes(Fira,Icera,Natura,Darkra, and Divira) began to notice the changes in the land and that is usually meaning that the gods noticed and thus they must take action





	(Wyvargon Legends)Wrath Of the War Lordess-Prolouge/Chapter 1

Saga one  
The Wrath of the War Lordess

Prolouge  
Anita was the child of a Queen of a human kingdom named, Elidahia. She was a reserved girl who idealized the group rather than the individual. She tried to fit in with the boys while she was okay with them, one of the boys, Lucien, won over her friends for a bit and that was the beginning of her loathing that was the first push. As the days push on and her knowledge grows, she soon gains power that makes her family proud but it troubles those that would fear her. By the age of 17 she grew to be the most influential law maker, many have fled at an alarming rate, from castration of male babies to even forceful rape so that certain women can get pregnant, and if you were non human,your treatment would be worse or if you agreed with Princess anita you would be given privilege but only if you participate in the torture of many men and non humans. 

Meanwhile King Geralt and Dhalia were expecting their first child, despite knowing he’s a half human, Geralt(655) had accepted it as his troubling relationship had already damaged their reputation among the kingdom. Their child, Lea Kyrie Lephore V was the product of Queen Dhalia(578) and a handsome 50 year old butler named Tolth, he vanished after the night they made love, Dhalia had thought he left thinking he didn’t want to comfort her anymore, truth is he left as a mysterious Fortune teller told him that if he stayed, their kingdom’s only hope would never be born.

9 years later  
Lea was still an infant but his cognitive thought had developed but his ability to make voices was limited. The King and Queen had heard of many disturbing rumors that a young princess from a northern human kingdom is driving away most of their citizens due to laws she has introduced, Geralt had agreed to supply some of the refugees but had advised the to travel away and allow the traveling Wyvargon tribes to guide them away from the northern ocean as they feared an invasion.

Meanwhile Queen Dhalia had a meeting with a fortune teller who while his mannerisms disturbed her, he tells her that if she stays her child will be taken, stubborn and yet relying on the fact that she can protect her child. The queen was worried and her squire Meredith, an Empress Duelist from the north assigned to her as a peace offering from Queen Bethaniel, “lady Dhalia as you Squire i am sworn to worry about you and your current state of mind has me worried…” she said keeping Dhalia from tripping over what might have been a a avoidable situation. “i’m fine...It’s just, Lea has been kicking alot...i keep forgetting wyvargon babies are very strong…”, Meredith smiles seeing her trying to be strong through the kind eyes she wears well, “well it’s a good thing you’re here, i can’t believe the Queen of Elidihia was kind enough to send one of the finest Empress Duelists, i’ll be honest they look strong enough to give the Silver warlocks a run for their bronze.”,  
“haha! Well i should thank you milady, to be honest i am relieved to leave, i fear the queen’s daughter Anita, might pose a threat…”,  
This statement gave Dhalia a deeper set fear from the fortune teller. As the queen is being escorted, Geralt is visited by a Icera tribe, their chief Sage Gilgithia had come to council him in fixing his relationship with the queen and a warning, “I applaud you for helping the human refugees, this has helped with the citizens keep their opinion of you from dwindling further, however the people are fearing you leaving the queen…”

“blasphemy! Dhalia i’d never betray!” he berated her comment,  
“Geralt. I say this because if you don't fix this quick, the fear of invasion will make people rebel and thus making the last bastion of hope broken before the invasion even comes.”  
“so you too have heard the rumors?”  
“The Princess of a human kingdom murders her mother and father and takes control is one not to take lightly.” she sips her tea as her shaky hands gives away her feelings of this coming crisis.  
“then i must...forgive Dhalia before Anita gets the idea to invade..”  
“took you long enough...now while i cannot offer assistance, i have to some….fail safe i have to entrust to you….”  
This idea perked his interest as Geralt has had no need for a strategist but considering his current state and responsibilities, he would need it.

The pain was searing, her softened voice would reach levels she would fear, many wyvargon women would experience severe painful childbirth, and Dhalia would be one of them. The court mage/Medic Voltum and Thortum, demages who were assigned to the royal family, “Push..” said Voltum assisting with her delivering the baby, Thortum assisted with casting Divira magic that prevented severe bleeding and the chances of death, Geralt held her hand tightly, she kept her eyes on Geralt, did they locked eyes as they too feared war? No.

“It’s a boy.” said Voltum as he wrapped the baby in a soft blanket and gave the baby to Dhalia, “my child...i’m...happy you’ve made it…” she said crying bittersweet tears knowing that the possibility she won’t live through the invasion. As the months passed, the parent’s had a growing concern, the baby grew at an odd rate, normally a wyvargon baby grows an age within either 7-13 years but Lea had grown slightly faster. Dhalia had feared the worst but had hoped he can grow up before Anita can reach them Geralt was opposed to such an idea. To send their child into battle was one he couldn’t stand, dhalia had wanted to secretly study Lea’s accelerated growth, but she wouldn’t have time to begin at all as Bakot had informed Dhalia that the king needs him. Right as she reached their private wing of their castle, what could prepare her would not suffice as she had witnessed Geralt tied to the wall and...tortured. “Geralt!” she cried out to him as a cloaked assassin stops her in her tracks and the poison paralyzing her body, from balcony came anita, “so how do you like your gift...a king tied like the ancient prophet Mulamad…”  
Anita had embraced Geralt’s face as tears fell from a face, “please...let my wife go……”  
“oh now you care? Spare me, the only fate a lover’s quarrel has is the embrace of death..may Mulamad spare you..but infidels are hardly ever spared.” she gave the signal to her assassin to deal the killing blow. Her last sight...Geralt being castrated in front of her and Anita embracing her baby as it cried likely feeling that the woman holding him wasn't Dhalia.  
The light from her eyes fades and she mutters, “I’m sorry...my dear Lea….please….know that your father and i loved you….” 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Chapter 1:The Foretellers

Despite the stealthy takeover of Luna Castle, the other wyvargon tribes instead of running away they start hiding and the leaders meet in secret.  
To the northwest lies the Ash Field Valley where the Fira Wyvargon live in peace with the Darmani Volcano, they sensed a change when the Darmani Volcano would not deliver on it’s promised lava flow that they used for their lava bathes, “Papa? Why isn’t the lava coming?” asked the chieftain’s son, “Something changed and it seems even HE senses it.” he proclaimed in his gruff voice, the others were concerned, from left to right the expressions were ranging from worried, to impatient, to even the cries from children, “Son go get your mother and the other elders.” he commands him, the kid nods agreeing like he got an idea what he might do, “People of the Ifrit Fang tribe! Do not worry there will be another day for the Lava baths but for now gather around the Coex Plaza for a hearing from me and the other elders.”

His decree made more worry and a few call him out, “This is a load of human shit! What aren’t you telling us Old man?”

“Silence Andell! Do not start! Last time you started a riot and we will not allow you start another.” He said calling him out, the others look at him with a scowl thus making the young Wyvargon meek and demure, because the Fira Wyvargon are very rowdy and hot tempered, one can somewhat effectively make them riot. When the gatherings of the elders happen many of the wyvargons would still look concerned, same would be said for the other tribes. Of the other tribes are Icera,Divira,Darkra,Natura, along with the Fira, they had noticed the changes, the blizzards that shroud Wyvern Tundra have dissipated, the regal undead of the Revenant Forest have been restless and the Darkra had to contain them, the Seraphim doves have not migrated to the Calihana Capital, the rose serpents been restless as well and attacking, and even the Skyos have noticed this change, Bakot who was away investigating the disappearance of a dead exploration team had felt a change, “...a tear...Lady Dhalia, Sir Geralt….did something happen?” he asked,  
Bakot had taken a package that was held by the passed away professor Svartur who addressed it to a Svartur the V, “Don’t worry Sir, i’ll get this to your son.” he vowed as he leaves holding the box, “we have found what we got..but something worse happened.” he addresses the other spies which look at him wondering what he means by ‘something worse’. The trip back to the harbor, one of his spies, Ophelia had asked him, “Sir is there something going on?” she asked in her posh voice, “I’m okay...Ophelia, i just didn’t expect for the end to come to Professor Svartur, from the deep claw marks it was horrifying to see such a good man be left for dead…”

“Sir we’ve killed people similarly before.”

“I know that! But why does such a adorable man like him have to die?” he said emotionally, Ophelia smiles remembering why she liked working with Bakot, despite the seriousness of their profession Bakot was like a little brother who needed guidance…..if a little brother was 7’0 ft tall and as muscular as a gladiator,

“hehe Well you and the professor did get along well some dare say he was almost like your lover.”

her comment made him blush but he couldn't deny that he did like him, even his son held him in high regard.

Meanwhile in the Wyvern tundra, the chieftain of the FrostBite Tribe, Lady Aiñir(Ay-ny-eir) discusses with her trusted vassals something she had envisioned.

“The vision the divine Wynn seemed to have unfolded itself….it is rather disheartening.” she held an infant in her arms which was her 3rd child, and the baby sister of Lux.  
“Lady Aiñir shouldn’t we be worried? The royal child may be influenced by this invader and if we don’t do something quick?” said the apprentice in green,

“We can start by giving shelter to those running away, i know not everyone is gonna be able to withstand the cold, the human population of Luna Castle town consists of 1,000 humans and 800,000 wyvargons and thats not taking to account their element affinity which could spell trouble.” the statement from the Blue vassal made the other colored vassals agree, 

“Not to mention that conflicts within will be harder to contain, many of the Fira wyvargons will be uneasy with the Icera wyvargons, not to mention the pettiness with the Divira and Darkra.”

“Ha! Pettiness is practically a law with those two.” said the Red vassal,

“True but even pettiness can be put aside.Right Lux?” as the Pink vassal addresses Lux,

“yes but it will take alot to get all wyvargon and even humans who have not aligned with Anita, and if news is true that she has recruited some powerful allies.”

“Seven of them to be exact and they are likely from further north of Elidahia, from the Fallen Kingdom of Hrygg.” what Aiñir suggested made the other vassals think as Hrygg was once a proud kingdom that even made Elidahia pause because it was one of the few kingdoms with an attentive goddess(one of the known few is Fargon but the connection between the people and Luna had been dormaint, some say the reason for it is that every 10 years Luna has to split into the other forms that complete her; Nullia the Shepard of Darkness, Alskaire the Father of Flames, Dyrss the Wise king of nature, Calvos the Wrathfull Light, Wynn the Duchess of Winter, and the lost piece of Luna, Choros(Sh-ooros) the Lady of the Stars who is Luna’s missing piece and is the reason why luna can’t retain her full power without her.

“Do we know of their names?” asked the blue vassal,

“We know of only of one, Brian formerly known as Brianna but she altered herself back to Brian as her mother convinced him to do...depraved things.” explained Aiñir,

“We do know of one person who knows some of their secrets and is a talented warrior, we do well to contact her.” while all the other vassals seem to agree the red vassal interjects,

“who is this person though? I’d like to know who she is before we agree to anything.”

“Her name is Kassy, any claim she’s a Red Spartan, a tough class of warriors that originated in the lost city state of Thebes, she is the adoptive daughter of a powerfull noble. Does that sate your skepticism?” this explination from Aiñir satisfied the red vassal,

“This Kassy character does sound strong, the I propose we send Lux to gain her allyship, he is strong in magic and he’s a tank for a mage.” the others nod in agreement,

“Well what do you think Lux?” Aiñir asked the cold faced Lux, his expression turned to one with a slight smirk as if something came to mind,

“I’ll do it, and with the sufficient knowlege and bargaining tacttics i have learned i will get her help and possibly prevent Lea’s mind wiping from Anita

“Dont be too cocky my son, fate cannot be defied without knowledge on how to play it.”

“Mother worry not i have anticipated for every variable.” what those variables they may not know is ones that require of those awakenign the desire in the young prince, before the meeting Lux had snuck into Luna Castle and had entered the empty room of Thortum, in there he had seen the papers documenting Lea’s date of birth, but a note written in red had bothered him, ‘take not to never disclose the blood percentage’ , and after that was written in plain letters, 80% Wyvargon, 20% Human.  
He hadn’t told his mother of that fact but such knowledge would likely be dangerous if leaked. Thortum knew this and now Lux is also carrying this burden too.

“If you do then i intrust you’ll get this done.” she says smiling,

“Mother do not worry I’ll get this done.” he says confidently,

Moments later as Lux gathers his suppplies and his stead a snow white griffin that had a terrible temper but it saved the temper for anyone that wasn’t Lux, it screeched as it had caught on that this was a chance to fly, it was very active, “calm yourself Taenoan.” he said as he strapped on a saddle on the griffin. 

“Yo Lux.” from another nearby tent was another member that calls to him, while similarly dressed in armored plated pants, and a furry collared vest and bared torso, the colors that was worn are different, his were a mix of indigo blue, dark brown and red,  
“Ghea didn’t expect you to return from hunting.” Lux said as he turns to him,

“Sadly the game has been scarce, i think you’ve felt it too, the change in the atmosphere and the change in the behavior.” Ghea leaned on a corner wood board of the stable,

“Luckily the mission i am about to do is gonna involve the vision my mother has.”

“yeah but that has shit all to do with the elk not showing their long ugly horse faces.” he scoffs angrily,

“Ha! you’re no looker yourself.”

“Oh shut up. Besides guns make the boys pants drop.” he said as he flexed his muscles, Lux merely rolled his eyes as he mounted his steed and before he took off he said “Keep an eye toward the horizon.” as he flew away on his griffon. Those last few words gave Ghea gave him pause, 

“Is everything alright?” asked one of the village hunters,

“i think we may have to move the tribe somewhere else….” Ghea replies as he gestures the other hunter to follow him,

“Sir does this concern the vision from Lady Aiñir had?” he asked as Ghea held him, 

“somewhat but right now we ought to survive for now. So Dorolt what did your findings lead you to?”

The other tribe elders have gotten word of Aiñir’s vision and others have gotten bits and pieces of it since the complete vision was fragmented. Many have sent messages to other elders about the fragments of the full vision and when they reached the the ears of Lakio, a wyvargon with many connections and a recently had learned of Lux’s journey to meet kassy.  
“So the meeting of powerfull people are soon coming true, well i’ll send a note to my contacts and tell them it looks like fate has plans for us.”


End file.
